Warbler's Day Out
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: a quick drabble of our favorite troublemakers


A/N: Ok, again I'm so sorry for my delay in updating Spin the Bottle, but to make it up to you, I not only posted 5 chapter's in my Klaine Drabbles, but I am also posting this Warbler drabble. So please Read and Review all of my stories. Pretty, pretty please with glee sprinkles on top

p.s. I have C P Coulter characters in this story.

**Warbler's Day Out**

_You just can't take these guys anywhere _thought Blaine. He had invited his fellow Warbler's to go shopping with him, because he had wanted to spend his birthday with his friends ,and things were going great until Jeff and Nick had started belting out lyrics to Last Friday Night, and the rest of the Warbler's had joined in. All the shoppers had gathered around to watch them.

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

The Warbler's finished and the crowd burst into applause. The Warbler's high fived and hugged each other. They walked over to Blaine who just stood there shaking his head.

"I cannot take you guys anywhere, can I?"

They all shook their heads, but it was the Brightman twins who spoke first.

"Nope, you sure can't" said Ethan.

"But you know you love us" Evan continued.

Blaine just shook his head again, and said "Whatever, now can we please get some shopping done, _without _another impromptu performance?"

They all nodded and made their way to the local Gap store. Thankfully, Jeremiah wasn't working today.

"Oh my gosh! I so have to get these" Thad shouted. They were a pair of sunglasses with vampires on them.

"Thad, let me make sure those aren't possessed" Dwight said.

Thad shook his head and ran away from Dwight. Dwight ran after him, with his cross necklace in hand. They weren't paying any attention to where they were going, and ran into Reed, and knocked him down. While he was trying to get up, he pulled down a rack of clothes. It was like a domino effect, and soon every rack of clothes had fallen down. The manager came out and banned them from the store.

"Aww, I didn't get my sunglasses" Thad whined.

"It's probably for the best, I think they were possessed."

"Shut up Dwight, they weren't freakin' possessed."

"Both of you shut up" Blaine said, "Because of you two we are all now banned from the Gap forever!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that Reed knocked down everything" Thad said.

"Actually, it is. You both know how uncoordinated Reed is. Sorry Reed" Blaine looked apologetic at Reed, "Because you two were running around, you made him fall."

The two boys looked at the ground.

"Now, can we _please_ not destroy anything else?"

They nodded again.

"How about we go watch a movie? I think Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. II is playing" David suggested

"Good idea, that way you guys will have to behave" Blaine said.

They all bought their tickets, along with their drinks and many, _many _redvines. They were quiet for a good while, until they started making AVPM references. It started out as a quote here and there, but soon they were singing… _again._

**We must unite**

**So we can fight**

**Voldemort is going down**

The theatre manager came and kicked them out, too. They didn't seem to upset about it. They just kept making references and singing.

"I give up" Blaine shouted. "We are leaving, _NOW_!"

The guys seemed pretty scared. They had never seen Blaine like this before. They got in their cars and headed back to Dalton.

When they got to their dorm building, Blaine opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Blaine looked around the room confused. There were streamers, balloons, and a banner that said _Happy Birthday Blaine._

"What's this?"

"Well, we wanted to get this ready, but we wanted it to be a surprise" Wes said.

"So we jumped at the chance to go shopping with you, so we could make sure you stayed out long enough for it to get set up" Thad said.

Kurt appeared out of nowhere and helped explain.

"So I got the whole glee club to help set this up while you were out."

"And we kept getting on your nerves so when Kurt texted us and told us it was ready, you would want to leave, without I having to say _Hey, let's leave_, and making you suspicious" Jeff added.

"Yeah, we got the text halfway through the movie, and knew we had already made you mad, so we just got ourselves kicked out of there, and came here." Nick said.

"We're really sorry about all that Blaine" Reed added quietly.

"You know, you guys kind of suck" Blaine said... "But… I think I can forgive you."

The guys cheered, and Blaine smiled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Puck shouted.

**So, how was this one? I hope it was ok. R&R!**


End file.
